


More Than Friends

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: Boyf riends ;) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Song inspired by Just a friend to you by Meghan Trainer





	More Than Friends

Jeremy walked up to Michael, hugging him from behind. Michael jumped slightly which made Jeremy giggle. He shuffled around to hug him back "Why did you decide to hug me?" Jeremy shrugged "Just felt like hugging someone" he answered stepping back, starting to talk about something, probably a teacher or another girl. Michael smiled at his friend, putting his head phones on and sliding a piece of his headphones off his ear to hear Jeremy. Smiling bigger at the song he was hearing

_**Oh, oh, oh. Oh-oh-oh-oh.** _

_**Why you gotta hug me like that?** _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Michael plopped himself on one of Jeremys beanbags, grabbing his controller. Jeremy copying him. 

Michael started up the game, concentrating on killing all the zombies. 

After a few moments, a big 'GAME OVER' popped up on the screen, making Michael groan. Jeremy laughed at him "Not my fault you suck." Michael scoffed, turning his attention "Pah-lease, you saw how sucky you were out there" Michael said, trying not to smile but failing horribly as a huge grin slipped on his face. Jeremy smiled back "Okay" he said, dragging out the 'O' 

They continued playing, Jeremy making Michael laugh a few times as a song played in the background 

_**Why you always making me laugh?** _

_**Swear your catching feelings.** _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jeremy sighed, tapping his pencil on the brown table in his room. Michael sat on his bed watching TV, sitting up slightly when he heard and saw Jeremy drop his pencil to run his face. "You okay over there?" Jermey shook his head. Michael got up from the bed, making it squeak. 

He walked over to him, putting his arm on the top of the chair. "Whatcha stressed on?" he pointed to the question, taking his finger back "I can get it, thanks for being a good friend, though." he turned his head to look at Michael, smiling at him. Michael smiled back at him "Kay" he said leaning up, his smile slipping off his face.  _Yep just a friend.._ he thought as he put on his headphones, crashing his back on the soft blankets on Jeremy's bed. He sighed quietly before turning the music on.

_**I loved you from the start, so it breaks my heart.** _

_**When you say I'm just a friend to you, 'cause friends don't do the things we do. Everybody knows you love me too.** _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jeremy sat in lunch with Michael. "Well what if fail-- or.." Michael sighed "Jeremy would you shut up?" Jeremy stopped rambling about a test to look at his friend "Sorry" he said quietly.

"It's okay man, but.. I need to tell you something.." Michael replied. Jeremy nodded "What is it?" Michael sighed quietly "I-" Michael got cut off by Rich coming in "Heyo!" Michael sighed "I- I'll think you'll do great, Jeremy." Jeremy smiled "Thanks" he said before turning to talk to Rich. Michael mumbled a 'no problem' before putting on his headphones, his hood, and stuffing his hand in his hoodie pockets.

_**Tryna be careful with the words I use, I say it cause I'm dying to.** _

_**I'm so much more than just a friend to you.** _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Michael sat in his bed, texting Jeremy.

 **Player1:** Hey can u hang out?

 **Player2:** sorry no :p

 **Player1:** it's okay maybe tommorow

 **Player2:** I'm gonna head to bed

 **Player1:** k good night

 **Player2:** night

 **Player2:** I miss you

 **Player1:** thought you were asleep? lol

 **Player2:** I can't sleep :)

 **Player1:** your a dork go to sleep

Michael sighed, smiling at his phone, turning it off while soft music played in the background as he fell asleep. 

**Mmm, mmm, mmm, when there's other people around you never wanna kiss me. You always tell me it's to late to hang out, then you say you miss me.**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Michael sat with Jeremy, and you know what? They were high. As fuck. As suprising as it sounds, Michael was not the highest of the two, Jeremy was. Jeremy laughed at nothing, just laughing. Michael was laughing at Jeremy laughing. "Michael." Jeremy said through laughs "Yeah?" Michael said, smiling. "Your the bestest friend I could ever have." Michael smiled, trying to fight through the frown that was creeping up on him. Michael won the battle as Jeremy kept talking about everything going on in his life, casually talking about Michael and sadder stuff. Michael reached over to turn the music up higher on his phone, so he could block out the couple "friend"s Jeremy threw out here and there. 

_**And I loved you from the start, so it breaks my heart.** _

_**When you say I'm just a friend to you, 'cause friends don't do the things we do.** _

**_Everybody knows you love me too._ **

**_Tryna be careful with the words I use, I say it cause I'm dying to, Im so much more than just a friend to you._ **

_**You-oh-oh-oh** _

_**You-oh-oh-oh** _

_**You-oh-oh-oh** _

_**You-oh-oh-oh** _

_**You say I'm just a friend to you, friends don't do the things we do. Everybody knows you love me too. I tried to be careful with the words I use. I say it 'cause I'm dying to.** _

_**I'm so much more that just a friend to you.** _

_**A friend to you** _

_**A friend to you** _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Michael sat with Jeremy on his bed, doing nothing really. He put down his phone, which he was scrolling through. "Jeremy?" Jeremy let out a hum. "Can I tell you something?" Jeremy slowly put down his phone, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Michael took in a deep breath "Jeremy Heere, I don't want this to be awkward between us if you don't feel the same, so promise me you won't be mad," Jeremy nodded. Micheal and Jeremy turned towards eachother "Jeremy, I don't know how long I have felt like this, but I love you, and I want to be more then friends with you.. Will you go out with me?" Michael asked, red dusting his tanned face. 

Jeremy sat there for a moment, taking in everything he said "Michael.." Jeremy's face was flushed as he put Michael's face in his hands, pulling his face closer "Of course." he said, their lips brushing together. Michael took the last move, pushing their lips together.

_**A friend to you** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've wrote this 3 times now


End file.
